And The Moon Fell High
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: Eric Northman, Vampire and Hermione Granger, Witch. Their worlds collide sending them on a crash course together and these two unlikely people must learn from each other as they are brought unintentinally together.
1. The Rain's Descent

**Introduction - The Rain's Descent**

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoy this story, it's one I've been working on for a while now. I'm not sure what made me think of these two particular characters being together but I think they would be a really interesting couple haha.**

* * *

Eric watched the couple from a distance, noticing how they touched each other as they sat in a grassy patch atop the hill, just staring into the moonlit sky. She was beautiful and she was more than human, she was special. Eric knew this and cursed himself for having these thoughts. He was Eric Northman and what he should be doing is drowning his sorrows in the arms of several women. But alas, he could not make himself leave; he instead stood by quietly observing the unsuspecting couple. How he envied Bill Compton. It made him angry to see her, Sookie, so happy with the younger vampire. Eric shut his eyes momentarily, how he detested having feelings like these, they were human emotions which should have long since gone from his person.

Meanwhile….

Hermione took a sip of her water; the cup trembled in her hands as she set it back down on the tray in front of her. The roar of the engine lightened as the plane began circling around it's destination towards the airport. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bon Temps, Louisiana. We will be landing shortly; we hope you've had a great flight with United Airlines and that you'll see us again soon." The pilot's voice cut off as the plane began descending.

To say her heart was in her throat would be an understatement, Hermione Granger, brilliant witch and best friend of the boy who lived, was deathly afraid of heights. She felt pain shooting through her fingers which clawed themselves into the armrests on either side of her seat.

How she had gotten herself into this predicament was beyond her. This was not how she had expected to spend her summer vacation. In her mind she should have been with her two best friends lounging around Grimmuald place, shuttling between there and the Weasley's house. This summer had turned out to be much more complicated than she'd hoped for.

She had decided to spend her summer with her parents (after much guilt tripping on their part) and thus returned to the muggle world. They had already made plans to visit her mother's sister down in Shreveport, Louisiana and so they naturally insisted their daughter come along with them; and of course their mode of transportation just had to be a muggle airplane of which said daughter was scared stiff of. Hermione had never been fond of heights and sitting in the plane made her think of a bunch of sardines encased in a tin. She most definitely did not trust the damn thing that was for sure.

Finally, after what felt like days but was merely hours, the plane bumped and grinded against the rough pavement of the runway until it came to an abrupt stop. Hermione could have yelled in joy as she unbuckled her seat belt, happy to be able to stand at last.

Jane and Mark Granger both smirked at their daughter's joyous expression, knowing just how grateful she most likely felt at being back on solid ground. They grabbed their luggage and walked towards the exit, Hermione following in back as she lugged out her own suitcases. She wished no one was around so she could shrink them into her pocket but alas she had to do things the muggle way for now.


	2. Lover's Quarrel

**Chapter 1 - Lover's Quarrel**

**A/N: I am back and sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this, I am working on the next chapter right now and will post it soon. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. **

**- MidnightDreams261**

* * *

Caroline Williamson swung open the door; her smile could have lit up Broadway as she looked over the three most important people in her life. "Jane, Mark, Hermione! This is so wonderful that you're all here loves!"

The two sisters embraced each other, gushing over themselves before Caroline turned her attentions to Mark and Hermione.

Mark smiled brightly at his sister in law before pulling her into a big bear hug, "Hey sis, how have you been? We've missed you back in England."

Hermione's aunt responded in kind before looking at her niece, the niece she had seen nearly six years ago. "My Hermione! It's been so long, we've all missed you love." She grasped her niece, hugging her tightly.

Hermione hugged her back, "I've missed you too Aunt Carol."

Caroline beamed at her niece as she ushered everyone inside. "Make yourselves at home everyone."

With that, both her parents began moving their luggage from the taxi they had come in and into the house. The cab driver handed Hermione her own suitcases and she thanked him before handing him a tip and going back inside her aunts home.

* * *

She watched as her parents mingled with her older cousins, laughing as they sat with them in the living room.

Caroline came up to her and directed her to the room she'd be staying in for the next week, kissing her forehead before bustling off through the house, set on making tea for everyone.

Hermione closed the door and looked around. The room was small but comfortable. It smelled like an antique shop and she loved it, the old worn furniture seemed inviting. She placed her luggage next to the tiny closet before proceeding to throw herself onto the bed, inhaling the sheets as she snuggled into them. The fresh scent of laundry soap filled her nostrils and she smiled as she pulled the sheets upwards to cover her feet. Looking over, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, wondering just what kind of muggle television they got out here in the states.

"_So you think vampires don't have the right to exist like humans do?" A blonde woman spoke, her name highlighted underneath, Nan Flanagan. _

_A man in an off white suit with short brown hair flashed on the screen, sighing loudly, "I will not address this thing, if someone could please repeat what it said for me?" _

_The camera cut to another woman and she repeated the question. _

"_No," The camera flashed back to the man, "No they do not, they are demons, they are not children of god. They have no right to be here like you or I…" He gestured to himself and the woman who was repeating what the other woman was saying.._

_The camera flashed back to Nan, her fangs now exposed as she spoke, still eerily calm, "Everything has a right to life Mr. Newlin."_

The camera flashed once more to Rev. Steve Newlin and he opened his mouth in a retort but Hermione muted the TV. She sat back against the headboard, blinking, her mouth suddenly dry.

Vampires were living out in the open in the states now…they had made their existence known. Sure they lived in the wizarding world as well amongst the magical folk but Hermione had never heard of them actually confirming their true existence to humans, to muggles. She was completely shocked, and yet, slightly jealous.

Wow, yes definitely jealous. She, being a witch, could never be 'out' in the open, could never really share her secrets with anyone save those in her world….her world… she could never have both worlds, live freely and openly in both worlds. At the very least, the vampires could live here walking amongst humans or live in Europe with her kind. Sure they might have a few crazy muggles hating them like that Steve Newlin guy, but they were still able to have that freedom.

She sighed, it would be wonderful to share her life and who she really was to her Aunt, but she knew that day would never come.

Staring out the window, Hermione watched as the sun drifted into the clouds, night setting quickly. She shivered, the vampires should be waking now.

A book sticking out from the tiny bookshelf caught her attention as she pulled herself away from the window and went to make the bed. She grabbed it, the title read 'Vampires, A look into the life of the night walkers.' She flipped it open, her curiosity peaked and her natural love for reading taking over as she sat on the bed, forgetting about making it altogether.

She wasn't sure how long had passed when a loud knock on the door startled her out of her deep reading. "Come in."

Aunt Caroline stood at the entryway, smiling at her niece, "Your parents are going out with your cousins and I thought perhaps you and I could catch up darling, after all we are long overdue."

Hermione smiled and nodded, closing the book and leaving it on the bed as she stood up, "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd go out to Merlottes, it's this nice little bar and grill. We could grab dinner there and then if you'd like you could explore the nightlife this town has to offer afterwards. We have an excellent country club down the street from here that you could go to, maybe meet a young man?" Her Aunt cooed excitedly, "Given that you don't have a boyfriend already from that school of yours, what's it called again? Harlondale Academy?"

"No, no boyfriend," She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "And yes that's the one."

* * *

Merlottes was bustling with customers tonight, the normally quiet little bar was having a bigger overflow of people tonight than usual thanks to the football game playing tonight.

Sam Merlotte sighed and threw a towel over his shoulder before grabbing a shot from the bar, downing it quickly before slipping to the back unnoticed.

"You got one for me too?" Well almost unnoticed, he cracked a smile at seeing Sookie Stackhouse walking towards him, beaming from ear to ear as usual, her crazy Sookie smile in place.

He laughed, "Sorry, for the boss only. Maybe when your shift is over."

She joined his laughter and elbowed him playfully on the arm before bounding over to the front, ready to take on all these customers. With a deep breath, she forced herself to shut her thoughts down, having gotten more control over them since learning more and more about her fairy nature.

"Here we go Sookie!" She spoke to herself, seeing two women being seated at one of her tables.

Hermione slid into the booth and thanked the woman who'd lead them to their seat, her name tag read Jessica, and she shivered as she watched the red head retreat towards another set of people. She was ninety nine percent sure the woman was a vampire, just by the air that surrounded her alone, rather intoxicating.

"Hey good evening ya'll, what can I get you two ladies tonight?"

Her thoughts were broken at the sound of a feminine voice, she glanced up to see a young blonde woman staring at her as she repeated her question, her aunt raising an eyebrow as well at her delayed response. "Sorry, I'll have a butterbee…" She trailed off realizing they didn't have that kind of drink here and said the first muggle drink that came to mind, "Coke, I'll have a coke please."

The waitress smiled and walked off. Hermione noted her name tag read Sookie Stackhouse, a very unusual name.

Once again someone interrupted her thoughts, this time the voice was her aunt speaking to her. "So how are your studies going dear?"

"Great."

"What are you studying towards, your degree?"

She paused. She couldn't very well tell her aunt that she was studying to become a potions master and that she planned on apprenticing with Professor Snape given that they both survived the upcoming war. "Chemistry…" Her voice spoke weakly, soft, "I'm planning to become the next Chemistry teacher at my school."

Her Aunt smiled, obviously pleased with her answer, "Well I don't know much about that subject but I am glad you are doing something you love, something that fits you dear."

She smiled back and her thoughts drifted back to the TV show she'd seen earlier. Oh the things she needed to write about to Harry and Ron, the boys would be astounded. She smiled to herself as their waitress returned.

"Decided what to eat ya'll? Fried shrimp with mash potatoes and fried zucchini is our special for this evening by the way."

"I'll try that." Hermione smiled.

Her aunt nodded, "That sounds great, I'll take that too."

Sookie Stackhouse smiled at the two women, writing their orders down quickly and then waltzed off in the direction of the kitchens, intent on giving their order to Lafayette who was cooking up a storm in the back.

"Sookie." The only voice that could give her chills and make her instantly comforted at the same time spoke in her ear as she slapped the meal ticket down on the bar for Tara to take to the kitchen.

Hermione saw her aunt talking but her attention was abruptly taken off of her as she felt something she'd never felt before, a warm chill in the air. Looking over at their waitress, she saw a blur and blinked as a man now stood beside her.

Scratch that, a tall blonde haired white as paper man stood beside her. She watched as he leaned in to talk to Sookie and the waitress tried to brush him off, seemingly annoyed with him. She turned on her heel and walked towards the back, the blonde haired man began walking after her at the same time.

Hermione felt all the air in her lungs leave her as his head turned in her direction so fast she was sure had he been human, he'd have snapped his neck. Their eyes met briefly, his pale blue ones seemingly staring holes into her, before he turned away, his attention once more on the retreating backside of their waitress.

A blush spread across her face and she turned to face her aunt, "Who was that Aunt Caroline?"

Her aunt smirked, "I am not sure of his name dear but I do see him around here often. I know he is a vampire but that's it I'm afraid."

"Vampire? So what is your take on this then? On vampires existing? How long have they been out? What was your reaction? Do you think since they exist, other things, perhaps magical things exist too?" She knew she was babbling but she couldn't help herself. She made a mental note to herself to find all the books she could on vampires somewhere in this town.

Caroline laughed, "Woah, slow down dear, one question at a time. "My reaction was shock at first and fright. I wasn't sure what to make of it, then Nan Flanagan began explaining more and more about their kind and of course Japan made those 'Tru Blood' drinks –"

"- Drinks? What's tru blood?" Hermione interrupted, unable to help herself.

"It's a synthetic blood they created upon hearing of the real existence of vampires. They made it so that the vampires do not have to take human blood, they can survive on tru blood instead, not that all of them choose to do that. On your last question however, I have realized that perhaps a lot of things we humans chose to consider myths or fictional are in fact as real as the vampires themselves."

Hermione was bursting by now to tell her Aunt the truth, to tell her who she really was, what was really going on in her life, all of her adventures. However, she forced herself to calm down and contain herself as another waitress, the red head who had escorted them to the table, place their food down in front of them. "Enjoy ya'll, sorry about Sookie, she got um…held up." Jessica smiled before walking back to the front doors of the restaurant.

Held up….Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was by the mysterious blonde who'd followed her to the back. Against her better judgment she stood up, deciding to investigate. A smile crossed her face, Harry and Ron would be so proud if they knew what she was up to. "I'm going to run to the loo." She announced to her Aunt who nodded as she dug into her food.

Quickly, she made her way to the back, seeing the doors labeled guys and gals. She glanced around, not seeing anyone in the back at the moment. Voices grew louder and she barely recognized the southern belle accent that was her waitress' voice. Gotcha! She walked towards it, realizing it was coming from behind a door next to the girls lavatory. Glancing around once more to make sure no one was around, she pulled her wand out and muttered "Enhancio!" And suddenly she could hear their words in her ears…

"_Eric I am busy and you know this! Why must you keep on with this?" _

"_Because you love it, you know you do."_

"_Ugh! Shut up! I don't have time for this, and Bill will be here later."_

"_To hell with Bill, I cannot believe you would accept him back after all he's done to you."_

"_I love him Eric!" _

"_Do you? Do you really?"_

"_What would you know of love Eric?"_

…_.a long pause ensued before Eric's voice filled Hermione's ears, so light and yet hardened by years if not centuries of life experience she guessed._

"_I know a lot considering how I feel about you Sookie." _Her name came out in a light whisper and then the sound of the doorknob tore Hermione out of her thoughts and current actions.

Without a second thought, she made a beeline for the lavatory and just about threw herself in, the door slamming behind her as the door next to the bathrooms opened up. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she tried inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm herself down.

Pocketing her wand, she opened the door and made her way back out to the front.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to eavesdrop on others?" The voice belonging to the man whose conversation she'd just listened in on sent shivers down her spine as she stopped cold in her tracks.

Turning around slowly, she saw him standing near the men's bathroom, casually leaning against the door. "I don't know what you are talking about sir."

An eyebrow raised, "Sir? Nice touch…" He came closer, so fast if she'd blinked, she would have missed his movements altogether. "Do try minding your manners in the future and keep your nose out of other people's business."

She half expected him to snarl at her or for his fangs to appear but he just smirked at her before disappearing out of sight.

"Took you long enough." Her aunt scolded as she sat back down at their table, a smile slipped through and Hermione knew she was messing with her.

"Sorry there was a line for the loo." She looked down and began forcing herself to eat her plate of now cold food.

A yell was heard and Hermione glanced up in time to see their waitress glaring at whom she assumed was the owner of the bar before slamming her apron down on one of the tables and storming out of the grill.

The bar owner yelled her name just as she slammed the door behind her and he ran a hand through his dirty blonde brown hair before stomping into the back room.

Everyone including Hermione's aunt seemed to be watching the scene before the bartender, Tara, yelled out "Mind your own fucking business people, go back to what ya'll were doing!"

This seemed to do the trick as everyone immediately did as she asked, er rather yelled.

"Wow I wonder what that fellow did to her to make her that angry." Caroline shook her head as she continued eating.

Hermione remained silent, shrugging her shoulders in response, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

* * *

The drive home was pleasant, her aunt flipped through various muggle songs as Hermione found herself lost in thought, missing her two best friends and wishing desperately she could somehow contact them. She also found herself thinking about the scene in Merlottes, analyzing the situation in typical Hermione style before she was broken out of her thoughts as they arrived at the house.

* * *

"Well I really enjoyed our little outing dear, though it is way past my bedtime now." Her aunt laughed as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "If you want to go to that club I suggested, take my car. The keys are on the counter."

"Goodnight Aunt Carol."

"Night dear."

Hermione watched as she disappeared into her own room and decided to take up her aunts offer. She wasn't tired and her parents were still out with her cousins. She would settle down with a good book but she hadn't been able to bring her Hogwarts books nor had she been able to visit the local bookstore here so that left exploring the nightlife, what little this town had to offer anyway.

* * *

Pulling out her aunt's keys, she opened the door to the ford taurus parked in the driveway and slid inside. The car smelled of floral scented perfume, Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste, trying not to gag as she started the engine up. Glancing over, she saw a small paper with the words 'Fangtasia' written on it. She grabbed it and her mouth nearly dropped open in shock. On the cover was the same vampire she'd seen last week at Merlottes. He seemed to stare into her soul from the picture alone and for some reason she had the sudden urge to go there. She figured at the least, it'd be much better than her aunts suggested of the muggle club here in town if the picture was anything to go by alone. Glancing at the address, it said Shreveport LA. She grabbed the muggle gps in front of her and jotted down the same address before placing it back on the dashboard.

Tossing the flyer back onto the seat, she pulled out of the driveway, heading out for a night of fun on the town.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Hermione shut the car off and got out. Sucking in a deep breath, she fiddled with her wand momentarily before sliding it into her back pocket and pulling her sweater down to cover it as she walked to the front of the building where a huge line of muggles stood outside, eagerly waiting to get in.

An hour later and she was starting to think maybe this wasn't the greatest idea when she finally made it to the front where a female vampire in the most revealing muggle outfit Hermione had ever seen, stood with a clipboard in hand.

"And who might you be?" An eyebrow raised as the vampire looked her over, licking her lips.

"I'm not on your list, my name is Hermione Granger."

Pam smirked, "Hmm I think I will make an exception for you Hermione," She purred out her name, "Come inside."

Hermione smiled in thanks and moved quickly inside.

* * *

People bumped and grind and seemed to almost melt together in the crowd. They all seemed to be dressed in hardly any clothing at all, the majority of it being leather and black in color. She suddenly felt very out of place in her deep purple turtleneck sweater and jeans.

Sighing, she decided she ought to have one drink at least before leaving, after all, she'd gotten in here without being carded.

As she moved to the bar, she caught sight of someone sitting in the middle of the dance area. She looked over and her mouth went dry. There in the middle of the room, the very same vampire she'd seen at Merlottes, sat in a throne like chair. His blonde hair fell in his eyes as he leaned over, appearing bored.

She sat down on a barstool, her attention still on him. A woman appeared, on her knees, seemingly begging him for attention to which he pushed her off of his person, looking thoroughly disgusted with her.

"What'll it be for you?"

Hermione snapped her attention to the bartender who was currently looking at her as though she were a prime steak, his fangs out and glistening.

"I'll have a margarita please."

The bartender seemed to study her momentarily before nodding and moving to make her drink.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this?" A man sitting next to her slurred his words as he moved closer.

Hermione blushed, "Just checking out the sights."

"You should come check out my place darlin'." He grinned as he moved one hand on her thigh.

"I don't think so." She shoved his hand away from her person and grabbed her drink, about to move away from him when she felt his hand around her waist, her drink flying onto the floor from her abrupt movements.

He spoke harshly, his foul breath invading her airspace, "Oh I think so little lady." He moved his free hand up her thigh, clearly intending to invade her private areas given a chance.

She went for her wand and tugged on it from her back pocket when a voice distracted her.

"I believe the lady said no." The voice of the one person she'd come all the way out here for spoke loudly and she felt the man's arm tear away from her as he was flung into the air, screaming, before slamming into the throne where the blonde vampire had been sitting.

Eric stood in front of her, fangs glistening as he turned in her direction, "Are you okay?" His fangs popped back into place.

Hermione stared in amazement at him before remembering how to speak, "Yes I'm fine, thank you."

He smirked and looked over her shoulder at his child, "Pam, clean up that mess." He gestured to the dead human laying near his throne.

Without another word, Eric sat down at the bar and Hermione did the same, sitting next to him. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched him in awe as he was never seen mingling with anyone unless they came to him.

Eric's ice blue eyes shot back to the humans who stared at them, "Get back to your own business." That one simple command seemed to have the desired effect as everyone went back to their own business.

"Chow, get another margarita for the lady, on the house." He spoke without missing a beat, his ethereal eyes turning to the brunette sitting next to him, "You never told me your name or should I just call you the eavesdropper?"

Hermione laughed outright, "Hermione, Hermione Granger," She stuck her hand out to shake his, "Yours?"

He smirked, grasping her much smaller hand into his own, shaking it, "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of this bar here in Shreveport."

"Sheriff?" Hermione sipped on her drink, looking at him with confusion written all over her face. They hadn't mentioned Sheriff vampires in her book, perhaps there was a sort of hierarchy within their race, community….

Eric stared at her, she seemed genuinely confused. "You're not from around here are you Miss Granger?"

"No, I am visiting family here, I am actually from England."

"You seemed very surprised when I saw you at Merlottes…."

"How would you know?"

"Very perceptive."

"Well I live in a very small community and so I had never heard a thing about vampires coming out in the open here in the states." Her lie came out as smoothly as she could make, though she knew full well she was horrible at it.

"Very small indeed for we have been doing so in your country as well." Eric raised a brow to this but said no more on the subject.

Hermione finished off her drink and let out a stifled yawn before standing, "Well it's been a pleasure Mr. Northman but I must head back home now." She made to move away from him when his hand clasped over her wrist, forcefully pulling her to him.

Eric felt hungry, he thirsted for blood and in this moment he wanted hers, she smelled unique, a sweet euphoric scent he could almost taste on the air that surrounded her alone. Forcing her to face him, his ice blue eyes locked onto her startled chocolate colored ones, boring into them. "You should stay Miss Granger, allow me a sample of you delicious smelling blood, then I will let you go. Everything will be okay, now you will follow me to the back room."

Hermione felt dizzy, almost caught in a daze before blinking, she stood next to him, watching as he stood up obviously expecting her to obey him. Her eyes widened in realization of what had just occurred, he had attempted to and failed at glamoring her. According to her book, a vampire could hypnotize their prey with simple eye contact, so far no one had ever defied their what she would call 'captivating gaze'….until now that is. Part of her wondered if she should play along so as to avoid her almost certain death should he find out she could not be glamored like a normal human. But her more volatile side was angered at his audacity to do such a thing to her like she was no more than some blood bag! And to think she had found herself actually intrigued by him at first! She bristled in anger as she faced him again, wishing the place was empty so she could draw her wand on him and hex him to ashes.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room and soon everyone was staring at them. Eric stared at the human with a mixture of anger and curiosity while Hermione glared back at him livid. Pam watched the entire scene from her post at the front, trying very hard not to laugh at the little human who dared strike her master and in front of guests no less.

"You pompous arrogant arse! How dare you try to glamor me like I am nothing more than some meal for you to snack on! I cannot believe I wasted my time here with someone like you! Bloody arsehole! You are just like Malfoy!" And with that, she turned on her heel, practically running out of the club, just in time to hide her tears.

Eric stood silently, not having moved an inch since she slapped him. He was angry but more so he found himself….curious. Could this human be another telepathic fairy like Sookie? He wasn't sure but he was determined to find out one way or another.


	3. Loving You

**Chapter 2 – Loving You**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy :D Working on the next chapter now. Thank you for the wonderful reviews hehe. **

**- MidnightDreams261  
**

**

* * *

**

A week had gone by and found Eric sitting in his office, staring out at the sky, knowing he only had a couple more hours till daybreak. He drummed his fingers against the desk, his mind clouded with images of a certain human that he just couldn't get out of his head.

"Eric, I meant to tell you, Chow said he found this about a week ago, and wanted me to toss it in the lost and found. However I thought you might find it of interest." Pam walked into his office, smirking at her maker as she handed him a small black leather wallet.

He opened it, surprised to see the very face of the woman he couldn't get out of his head, smiling up at him in an id photo.

"I believe I should give this to her tonight don't you think Pam?"

His child nodded her head and walked out, on the phone already to find out where the human was staying at.

* * *

"Hermione dear…" Something hit her on the arm and she groaned, turning over and pulling her pillow over her head.

"Go away."

Jane Granger laughed and poked at her daughter once more, continuing to pester her until she finally sat up, blinking from the bright sunlight which seemed to pour into the room.

"We are going to go sight see up in Shreveport, would you like to come?"

Hermione groaned again, not quite believing what she was hearing. "No thank you mum, I think I'll go get some breakfast at that Merlottes and maybe go for a nice walk around town."

"Of course dear, well our number is on the fridge if you need to get a hold of us. Caroline said she'd leave her car here for you if you decided to stay here."

"But you guys need a car too mum."

"We have your cousin Madison's car, she got picked up earlier by her boyfriend and is staying with him for the week."

"Okay well have fun." She hugged her mum before laying back down, unable to sleep anymore, just staring at the ceiling as her mum walked out of the room. Soon she could hear the engine of her cousin's car start up and waited till it was silent once more.

Slowly, she got back up, making her way to the bathroom to get herself ready for breakfast.

* * *

"Hello welcome to Merlottes!" The same bubbly waitress from the night before greeted Hermione as she looked up from her menu. "Oh you were here last night, I remember you."

Hermione smiled at her, and nodded her head before glancing at her menu again.

_Wonder what her connection is to Eric, if she's his lover or something….maybe she could tell me more about him…._

"Eric?" The name slipped out of Sookie's mouth and she gasped as Hermione glanced up in shock, clearing her throat she quickly asked what she would like to drink, hoping to distract the younger woman.

Hermione watched the expression on the waitress change as soon as his name left her mouth, she knew what she heard, yet the waitress acted as though she'd said nothing. "Tea please, unsweet." She watched as 'Sookie' rushed off as fast as humanly possible.

Her mind was a blur of thoughts; was this woman a witch like her? A practiced legilimens? The idea excited her, that perhaps she'd stumbled upon a witch like herself with whom she could converse about the magical world freely while being stuck here in this tiny little town.

Sookie soon returned with her drink and was about to run off again when Hermione rather impulsively grasped her hand as she set her drink down. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

The waitress jerked her hand away as though she'd been burned and backed up, "Look just know that Eric is nothing but trouble waiting for a place to happen. I don't know how you know him but just know that."

_I wonder what he'll do if he finds out what I really am, why he can't glamour me…_

Sookie's face changed at the end of Hermione's thoughts and she watched the expression of surprise grace her face. "You are a mind reader! Are you a legilimens?" Hermione felt almost giddy.

The waitress paled, "I don't know what a legilimens is nor do I know what you are talking about."

As she spoke, Hermione quietly mumbled 'legilimens!' under her breath all the while never breaking eye contact with Sookie, her wand pointing at her discreetly below the table.

The waitress mind opened up to a blur of images, all inaccessible except for a recent one which surrounded the young witch.

"_You know how I feel about you Sookie." Eric stared at her and Hermione as Sookie took a step back. They seemed to be inside an office of some sort. _

"_You don't know how to feel." _

"_Yes, because of you, I do."_

"_I'm sorry but I love Bill."_

"_No you don't Sookie!" Eric suddenly appeared in front of Sookie, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her firmly._

_Sookie gasped and pulled away, running out of the room, Eric never seeing the tears that ran down her face as she ran out of the building of what Hermione now recognized to be Fangtasia. _

Hermione pulled out of her head and sat quietly, the waitress looking at her with a weird expression before walking off.

Hermione felt like her head was spinning. There was something about this woman, she wasn't human, that much she could tell. And apparently she meant something to the asshole vampire she'd met in Fangtasia.

With a sigh, she drank her tea and threw down some muggle money, not caring that it was way more than what the drink actually cost as she walked out of the restaurant.

Flipping open her muggle cell phone that her mum had insisted she have while in the muggle world with them, she quickly dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Mum, where are you guys?"

"We are in downtown Shreveport, checking out the local shops."

"I'm heading your way now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes mum."

"Alright, call us when you get here."

"Bye."

The phone clicked shut and she slid into her car, starting up the engine. She needed a distraction from everything so perhaps she could find a local bookstore to browse there.

* * *

**In Shreveport**

Hermione groaned, wishing she could magically shrink all her books as she walked back to her car. She struggled to carry all ten of them in the bag the cashier had wrapped them in.

After what seemed like the longest walk, she finally made it back to her car, dropping the books into the backseat before getting into the front seat.

Looking at the rear view mirror, she could see her Aunt and parents climbing into her cousins car, loading all of their items into the car before pulling out of the parking lot. She smiled, enjoying how she spent most of her day today, she couldn't wait to get home and start reading her new books. They seemed to be calling to her, she chuckled to herself knowing how Ron and Harry would be shaking their heads at her if they were there with her now.

Starting the car up, she slowly pulled out of the parking lot, following her family back to Bon Temps.

* * *

_**Later that evening in the Williamson house – Hermione's P.O.V.**_

"I am really going to miss you when you head back to England dears. Perhaps I will take a trip out there to visit you sometime." My aunt Caroline smiled at us as she served dinner.

My mother beamed, happily nodding her head while my dad fiddled with his napkin, obviously wondering how they would explain my absence if she were to come visit us.

I simply ate my food silently while they conversed. My thoughts drifted to my two best friends who had spent the summer at the Weasleys. I was definitely missing them.

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang and my mother jumped up to answer it. We continued eating when mum burst into the room with none other than Eric Northman on her arm. I sputtered and choked on my diet coke in a very undignified manner, his blue eyes locking on me momentarily before saying hello to the rest of the family.

"You? What are you doing here?" I all but yelled out.

Eric's smirk deepened if that was possible, "I am the owner of the vampire bar in Shreveport, the one your daughter visited last night. I came here to return her wallet."

Wallet? I didn't recall leaving it there, I could have sworn it was in my car. But that was dashed as soon as he raised his hand, revealing my black leather wallet dad had gotten me one Christmas.

"Ah you're the one we saw at Merlottes last week." My aunt commented, her brown eyes twinkling in a most unsettling fashion.

Eric nodded, "Yes, I am sorry I had to interrupt your waitress then, I had some business to discuss with her." His lie came out as smoothly as ever.

I snorted in a most un Hermione like way, unable to help myself, knowing he was full of shit. Suddenly my blood ran cold as I realized something, mum had let him in, she had invited him inside….this meant according to my books, that he could come and go as he pleased. I cursed under my breath and stood up, "Thank you for finding and bringing my wallet to me Mr. Northman, let me walk you out." I smiled and excused myself, letting him follow me outside.

Once the front door swung shut, I turned around to face him, "Like I said, thank you for finding my wallet Mr. Northman, good evening." I turned back to head inside when he was suddenly in front of me, my hair slapping me in the face from his sudden movements.

"We are not done yet little human."

"Yes we are."

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not human."

"Yes I am."

"Why was I not able to glamour you when we last met?"

"I don't bloody well know! Maybe it was just a fluke."

"I am trying right now and you are unresponsive."

Indeed, I shivered and felt the pin pricks of his attempted mind invasion. I glared at him and tried to push past him. "Let me go inside."

"Tell me the truth and maybe I'll let you live." He moved closer to me.

"Let me live?" I was getting angrier by the second, my wand was in my pocket and my fingers itched to draw it on him especially since the chances of someone actually seeing anything were slim to none considering my aunt lived on a generous amount of land.

"Yes I will let you….." Eric stopped in mid sentence, staring over my shoulder, his fangs popping out as he sniffed the air.

I started turning to look in the direction he was facing when I felt his arm go around me. Suddenly I fell hard into the ground away from him, the grass hitting me in the face as I skidded. Angrily, I got up, yelling out at him, absolutely livid when I heard a roar.

My eyes bugged out as I watched the scene happen in slow motion.

The ugliest black wolf I could imagine possible, lunged at him, growling and snapping. Eric hissed and leapt towards the beast, and they collided in mid air. I felt helpless, unsure of what to do as my family opened the door, staring out in horror.

The two fell to the ground with a thud, blood flying everywhere. I managed to stand as my dad ushered my mom and aunt back inside before running towards me. "What the hell is going on? Are you okay sweetheart?"

I nodded and he stood in front of me protectively, grabbing at my hand, attempting to lead me inside to safety.

The wolf howled viciously and that's when I saw it. A scar on its eyebrow, jagged and puffed out. It couldn't be a coincidence. I knew that scar. I gave him that scar when the death eaters raided Hogsmeade and Fenrir Greyback led them. He had tried to kidnap Ginny but I had fought him off as best as I could, long enough for Ginny to get help. I had grabbed my silver necklace as he had me pinned to the ground, salivating over the opportunity to try out the Mudblood, and I had dragged the edge of it over his eyebrow and eye in a last attempt to escape. It had never healed, I watched as the aurors dragged him away in his human form, the gash still there. I had listened to him cursing my name and swearing revenge for himself and on behalf of his master. Months later he had escaped Azkaban once more, though how he'd found me here was something else altogether. I knew it was him though, I just knew.

I turned to my dad and pushed him inside, ignoring his protests as I shut the door in his face. I ran back and watched as the snarling werewolf transformed, throwing Eric off of him. Fenrir Greyback stood nude, producing his wand, death eater robes manifesting out of thin air as he drew his wand over himself. He turned to me, lips pulled back in the most grotesque grin as he advanced.

I went to draw my own wand but he was faster. "Crucio!"

Fire attacked my insides, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. I cried out as I fell to the ground, barely seeing the blurry image of Eric appearing in front of me, once again attacking the death eater.

I sucked in all the air I possibly could, struggling to get to my feet. As I stood shakily, I watched in horror as Eric was hit by a crucio. He fell to the ground, eyes wide in surprise, cursing in pain.

Fenrir raised his wand once more and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was coming next. I pulled my own wand out and aimed it at the werewolf's back, "Sectumsempra!"

He snarled and yelled out, cuts forming all over, blood spilling through his robes. He whirled around, "The Mudblood wishes to play?" He smiled sadistically. "Imperio!"

I cried out but soon everything became clouded and this time my actions were not my own.

"Come to me."

My legs moved against my wishes towards him until I was flush against him, his putrid breath invading my airspace.

* * *

**Eric P.O.V.**

I clutched my sides, the pain the wolf had inflicted on me was intense, I had most definitely not experienced this kind of pain for a long time in my vampire years. I growled and slowly stood up, sucking up the pain I felt from the curse. I watched in horror as the wolf pointed his wand at Hermione, seemingly forcing her to come to him with his spoken command. Her legs stiff and forced as she moved into his arms. I felt confused and out of control and I was never confused nor out of control. This was completely unacceptable and I would end this with the lycan's death. With a roar, I leapt onto the man and felt my fangs descend as I tore into the side of his neck. He tried to throw me off but I kept hold. Disgustingly tangy warmness filled my mouth but I kept drinking, blood pouring out of my mouth as I spit it out, unable to handle drinking his foul blood.

* * *

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Greyback scraped his nails down my shirt with me unable to so much as lift a finger. I felt tears coming down my face and braced myself for the worst when Eric came out of nowhere, his fangs sinking into the death eaters neck. Blood started pouring and I felt the pull of the imperio break as Greybacks concentration was broken.

Fenrir howled in agony as he thrashed around, trying to throw Eric off of him. He pointed his wand and I quickly stopped him, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand sailed to the floor and he cursed loudly before suddenly slamming himself to the hard ground, effectively throwing Eric off of him.

I aimed my wand once more but Greyback proved faster, his wand already back in hand, he hit me once again with the cruciatous curse. I cried out as I fell to my knees in pain.

"I'll be seeing you again Mudblood, and this time it will end with your death." He smiled sadistically at me before tapping the dark mark on his arm with the tip of his wand. I tried aiming my wand at him, shakily, but before I could even utter a word he disappeared.

Eric slowly got back up from the ground, his eyes wide in disbelief at the disappearance of the wolf. He came towards me and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"What the hell are you woman?" The words flew out of his mouth as he glared at me.

I braced myself, figuring as soon as the words came out, I'd be dead. I might have a wand but against a vampire, he could easily snap my neck in seconds if he wished. "I'm a witch."

"A witch?" He was suddenly next to me, inches away. He sniffed the air, "That explains your unique scent."

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the tree behind me, his hand holding me in place as he used his free hand to confiscate my wand. "But that does not explain how you are able to resist my glamouring. Tell me now, no lies witch."

I struggled against but realized I had no choice but to explain as he was ten times stronger than me. "I practice occlumency, it can protect your mind from being invaded, from others seeing your memories."

"Occlumency? This is a spell?"

"Sort of, you have to practice repetitively."

"And here I thought you were some sort of fairy."

"Fairy? Fairies exist?"

"Yes." As he said this, his eyes seemed to conceal some sort of heartache behind them. I thought to ask him why but figured he would not respond and or rip me to pieces for asking such a thing.

"Who was that that just attacked me?"

I cringed, "His name was Fenrir Greyback. He is a werewolf and death eater, a follower of Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Eric released me as he stood back, confusion written clearly across his face.

I sighed, realizing I'd have to explain the entire story to him. I opened my mouth to talk when the front door swung open to reveal the worried face of my father. He rushed to me and pulled me into a hug. "You listen to me next time and get inside when I say so!" He seemed close to tears as he crushed me in the hug, "We were so upset and worried, we had no idea what to do Hermione! What if that monster had killed you? What if…"

I cut him off, "I'm okay dad, let's go inside, I need to do a few things now, like talk to Aunt Caroline."

He nodded and walked inside, I followed behind and Eric followed me. I said nothing, knowing he would not leave until he got answers.

Once inside, I saw my mother sobbing and my aunt looking as though she'd been hit by a train.

She looked up at me, eyes red from crying, "I don't understand, what just happened?"

I watched as my dad moved towards her, trying to comfort her. I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

I needed to leave right away to tell Professor Dumbledore what had just occurred and by the state of things, they wouldn't let me leave like this.

My own eyes welled up with unshed tears, I saw Eric staring at me with an eyebrow raised as I raised my wand at my family.

"I love you all very much."

Everyone looked at me in shock, my dad started walking towards me, "Hermione?"

"Obliviate!" I shouted

They all remained in place, unmoving, "We had a great trip and you guys are staying here another week while I fly back to England for school. You are okay with this and you don't remember anything that happened since we went shopping earlier."

All of them nodded and I gave them a weak smile as they went about their business, my mom asking if I needed any help packing to which I said no. And all of them asking who Eric was except for my Aunt who spoke up, "Oh yes I remember you, you were at that restaurant talking to our waitress." She smiled at him and Eric merely nodded, still silent.

I quickly ushered him out of the room and outside the house.

He turned to me, once again pinning me, this time to the side of the house. "So who is this Voldemort? And what the hell did you just do back there witch? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were one of us."

I sighed and pushed him off of me, going to the swing on the front porch. He followed and leaned against the brick. I sat down and stared up at the sky as I spoke, recalling the events that had lead up to the battle which could take place any day now on Hogwarts grounds. I told him of my adventures with Harry and Ron, of everything which had occurred. I couldn't explain why I was telling him all of this, somehow it just felt right, nice, a relief to be able to tell someone outside of the wizarding community, to be able to finally share a huge chunk of my life with someone, even if that someone was virtually a stranger to me.

* * *

**Eric's P.O.V.**

In all my existence, very little shocked me anymore. But this little human, this witch, managed to do just that.

She sat there and as she spoke her face was a pattern I recognized as clear as day, someone who had seen too much, seen horrors that someone her age should have never seen. She reminded me of me, and I wasn't sure I liked that.

As she regaled with me with her life story and the things that were happening within her world, I found myself more and more entranced. I was really starting to disgust myself. I had just gotten through being burned by Sookie and now here I was becoming fascinated with another woman.

Feelings were something I needed to rid myself of, it was truly becoming a nuisance more than anything. And I had Sookie Stackhouse to thank for my newly enhanced emotions. I growled under my breathe and forced myself to focus once more on the brown haired witch speaking to me.

* * *

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"Well there you have it Mr. Northman, my entire life story. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be on my way, I have a plane to catch."

"Back to your Hogwarts school?"

"Yes."

"Well it was interesting to say the least meeting you Miss Granger." He gave me a brilliant smile and I gave a small one back, the look on his face sending shivers down my spine as I stood up and headed for the door.

"So you won't be trying to kill me then?"

Eric smirked at me and shook his head, "Not anytime soon."

I laughed, unable to help myself as I walked back in.

* * *

**At the Airport**

"Flight 1085 boarding for London, England."

I stood up, gathering my things and made my way towards the line.

Soon I would be home and I would be making my way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Fenrir Greyback apparated into the middle of the living room in Malfoy Manor. Chest heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath from his long distance apparition.

"News for me?" The voice of his master rang out and he looked up to see the Dark Lord standing next to the couch where Bella and Narcissa sat.

Fenrir nodded his head excitedly as he rushed to his masters feet, kissing the hem of his robes before looking up at him. "The Mudblood, she is in the United States, in Louisiana. I almost had her but a bloodsucker attacked me and she lives for now. Something tells me she will be returning soon though to tell her precious Dumbledore of what has happened." The words came out rushed and he awaited the Dark Lord's response.

"You failed to bring the girl to me Greyback, however this is interesting, that a vampire attacked you. Very interesting…" Voldemort hissed as he stepped away from his servant.

A glowing ball of flames sat on the coffee table and he grabbed it, stroking it like he had done a week ago when he'd pried it from the dead hands of its last owner.

_She who is full of knowledge will grab hold_

_A power so bright_

_Shared with another_

_He will go from dark to light_

_Combining them shall break the evil_

_And if they should rise_

_Into the ashes shall the Dark Lord fall_

_As they claim victory _

_Once and for all_

"Greyback you have done well however you failed in bringing the Mudblood to me, crucio!" The Dark Lord laughed as his servant howled in agony and curled onto the floor.

He turned his attention to Bella and Narcissa. "Bella, you are to tell the others to follow the Granger girl's every move when she gets back to Hogwarts."

"Of course my Lord, as you wish." She all but purred to him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Narcissa, tell that useless husband of yours he has a special job to perform for me and he is to report to me at once. As for you, you will inform Draco to keep an eye on Miss Granger and to be ready. I should hate to have to punish your family once more should any harm befall my future bride."

Narcissa merely nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line as she stood and bowed to him before leaving the room.

Voldemort sat down on the couch, toying with the ball of flames, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**At the Burrow**

Harry yelled, sitting up so fast he felt his back pop.

"You okay mate?" The concerned voice of one of his best mates filled the air and he blinked groggily as he grabbed his glasses, slipping them onto his face.

He looked up at Ron and shook his head, "I saw him, I heard a prophecy, I think he wanted me to see it, to hear it."

Ron stared at him concerned, "Should we go to Dumbledore now?"

Harry nodded as he stood up, "We have to! It concerns Hermione! We have to tell him to bring her back now, she's in danger!"

Ron didn't need any more details. He slipped his shoes on and raced down the stairs after Harry, both boys running out the front door and summoning their brooms. "Hogwarts?" He looked at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Hogwarts."

And they both took off into the night.

* * *

**Back in Shreveport**

"Eric what do you mean?"

"You will run the club in my absence Pam, what part of that didn't you understand?"

"The part where you failed to mention why?"

Eric laughed, "There is something which requires my attention out of the country."

"Out of the country?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that weird woman you've been pursuing?"

"Perhaps."

Pam sighed, "Eric don't do this again, after what happened with…"

"Enough Pam, I have made my decision. I will contact you shortly when I arrive in England."

"England?"

Eric gave her a fixed glare.

"Fine fine."

"Good." Eric stood up from his desk, "I will be needing you to call the airport, make arrangements for me to fly out immediately."

"As you wish Eric."

"Oh and make sure you book Concorde."

"Concorde? But Eric that's a lot of…"

"It's fine Pam."

Pam sighed and flipped open her phone, walking out of the room.

Eric smirked and followed her out, heading to his car to make his way to the airport. At this rate, he would get there hours before her flight touched ground and by the evening which made things work out perfectly in his favor.


	4. Infusion

**Chapter 3 – Infusion**

_AN: I'm backkkkkk :D and I am updating this story, 'A Twist in Time' and 'Beauty and the Beast'. ENJOYYY and please review, thanks to everyone who has already, I truly appreciate it :D_

* * *

Hunger, his stomach growled. He could smell the humans as he opened his eyes. Blackness, he was in the shipping coffin they used for his kind still. He reached for the latch and pushed it open, fluidly moving in one motion out of it and onto the ground of the airport. He was outside the airplane now, attendants flocking around him to and from, speaking to other human workers through their little microphones.

A female flight attendant walked by him, humming quietly to herself and his vampire hearing picked up on it.

_Dinner._

Her gasp rang in his ears as he stood in front of her, he could sense her fear and his focused on her eyes as she tried finding her voice.

"You will not fear me, you will enjoy this, and you will forget about this when I am done."

She nodded, her eyes glazed over from his glamour as she followed him wordlessly to the side of the airport, in a dark corner.

He growled suddenly and she gasped once more as his fangs sunk into her flesh.

Tonight he would feast before his little witchy woman arrived.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh as the plane arrived at the airport. She was so glad to be back in familiar territory, even if it was in the muggle world at the moment. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her luggage and followed the passengers off of the plane and into the airport.

Quickly she went through the checkpoints again to leave the airport and went took her luggage, hauling it towards the doors leading outside into the busy streets of London.

It was nighttime now and the smell of the London rainy air filled her nostrils and she smiled again, it was good to be home.

She headed towards an alleyway so she could apparate without any chance of muggles seeing her, straight outside of Hogwarts grounds when a man approached her. Every sense of danger went off and she reached for her wand but he proved to be faster.

He poked her from behind with what she could feel was a cold metal, a muggle gun, hissing in her ear to keep walking. Her eyes widened and she knew she was in great danger as he used his free hand to jerk her hand that held her wand and watched as the only thing she had to protect herself flew near a dumpster as he pushed her roughly down the alley road. "What do you want from me?" She growled, his foul breath invading her air space as he told her to shut up and keep walking.

She could feel her panic rising inside, she had no means of protection so she was defenseless and he had a gun to her. Her wand was way out of her reach near a dumpster and no one was around to help her.

She was broken out of her thoughts as he suddenly shoved her into the wall of the alleyway, her face colliding with the brick. She yelped in pain and struggled against him until she heard him let out a horrified scream.

Quickly she turned around to see the last person she expected to see especially in London of all places….There stood Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area 5 Louisiana; baring his fangs at the human as the guy dangled helplessly in the air before being thrown like a bag of potatoes into the ground.

She stood in shock, watching as he grabbed the thug again and threw him at an alarming rate of speed into the nearest wall. The man crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

The tall Viking vampire turned around swiftly and smirked at her, his fangs snapping out of sight as he moved closer, offering his hand which Hermione hesitantly took.

"Miss Granger."

"Mr. Northman….Eric, what in merlin's name are you doing here?" She blurted out, "Not that I'm not grateful for your assistance." She quickly added.

He merely raised an eyebrow, appearing slightly amused before responding, "I have come to offer my assistance to help you with your…how did you put it, your dark lord problem."

She laughed as she walked over to grab her wand which still lay beside the foul smelling dumpster, "My dark lord problem?"

Eric shrugged and fell in step with her as she walked further down the alley, wand now in hand. "You fascinate me witch, and so I decided to see if I could be of any assistance to your war, I have fought in many, and so perhaps I can help."

Hermione nodded, "Perhaps you can, that was actually very kind of you. You'll have to speak with the headmaster when we get there."

He grinned, "Of course, then perhaps I can get to know you better as well."

She felt her face heat up and turned to him to prepare to apparate out of the alley. "You should know I am taken Eric."

An eyebrow rose, "And?"

Her brows furrowed together, "And you can't be flirting with me!"

He laughed, "I consider this a challenge."

Now she was seriously beginning to wonder what she'd gotten herself into meeting the vampire in the first place in Louisiana. Ignoring his comment, she grabbed onto his arm, "We are going to apparate now, hold on to me and don't let go."

She began to think of Hogwarts when she felt him slip out of her grasp and wrap his arms around her body just as they began to disappear.

In a violent lurch, they appeared right outside of Hogwarts gates and she quickly maneuvered herself out of his grasp.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, chewing on a lemon drop, contemplating when to have the next order meeting when both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley burst into the room, trying to catch their breaths.

He peered over his half-moon glasses and gestured for them to have a seat, "Lemon drop?"

Both shook their heads before Harry spoke rapidly, "Hermione! It's Hermione sir! She's in trouble! Voldemort, he was in my head, he wanted me to see the prophecy and what he's got planned for her sir! He called her his future bride!"

Albus stood up and came around his desk to Harry's side. "Look at me." He did, "Legilimens."

_She who is full of knowledge will grab hold_

_A power so bright_

_Shared with another_

_He will go from dark to light_

_Combining them shall break the evil_

_And if they should rise_

_Into the ashes shall the Dark Lord fall_

_As they claim victory_

_Once and for all_

All of the images including the prophecy flashed through the headmasters mind before he gently pulled out of Harry's mind.

"You were right to come here boys. I will send an emergency owl straight to Miss Granger so she can get back here immediately. We must have a meeting with the order tomorrow."

Dumbledore sat down once more at his desk, pulling out a new quill and paper.

* * *

Eric blinked and stared in awe at the scenery and the castle that stood before them. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He was completely rendered speechless, he could feel the magical aura radiating from the castle itself and he shivered as he followed behind the young witch.

They walked together inside the school and Hermione smiled, glad to be back inside the familiar walls of the old castle she had come to recognize as home sweet home.

They came to stand in front of the gargoyle statue protecting the headmaster's office and Hermione began guessing the password, "Lemon drops," Nothing. "Twizzlers," Still nothing, Eric raised a brow, a look of amusement crossing his face as he watched the witch talking to the rather ugly statue, "Whoppers."

With a groan, the old statue moved to the side, revealing the staircase behind it.

Eric was surprised to say the least but followed wordlessly behind the Gryffindor witch.

* * *

"Who knows what he might do next! We should port key over to this American state and get her now! That's my bloody girlfriend over there!" Ron was ranting, unable to keep quiet as the headmaster wrote out a note to be delivered to the head girl's place of residency in the states.

Harry stood up and grasped his best mate by the shoulder, "She's my best friend Ron, and Professor Dumbledore will handle this, we wouldn't even know where to find her even if we did try port keying there."

The red head nodded and sighed loudly as he walked over to the window, trying to calm down when the door to the headmasters office swung open.

"Hermione!"

Both boys yelled out, running to their best friend and crushing her in a hug before she had a chance to speak.

Albus dropped his quill and watched the scene unfold, glancing at the man who walked in behind her, standing off to the side.

"Ron, Harry, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at the burrow?" She finally managed to speak.

Harry nodded and proceeded explaining his dream to her and Hermione felt her breath hitch as she went over everything he'd just told her in her mind.

Eric moved towards her in a flash, his hand grasping her shoulder in a comforting manner, illciting a gasp from the two boys as Albus stood and walked towards the group.

"Blimey! What the bloody hell are you?" Ron yelled out, stepping in between Hermione and the Viking.

Eric smirked and stared down at the red haired boy, "Vampire."

Ron's eyes widened and Harry stood in shock as the headmaster came up to Eric, hand extended, "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Eric glanced down at the offered hand; normally he did not shake hands however he felt in this case he should make an exception. Slowly he reached out and shook the old man's hand.

The wizard smiled and gestured for everyone to have a seat, magically conjuring up two more chairs out of thin air for Eric and Hermione.

Everyone seemed to talk at once before Albus held a hand up, "One at a time. Mr. Northman?"

Eric looked at Hermione and smirked before beginning, "I am Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area 5 in Shreveport, Louisiana. I am a vampire, over 1,000yrs. One of the oldest of my kind, I met Hermione," He noticed the red heads face heating up at the use of her first name and stored that information to use later, "unofficially when she was eavesdropping on my conversation at a bar in Bon Temps then again when she came to the bar I own called Fangtasia, seeking me out. We got off to a heated start and she warmed up to me."

The witch blushed and rolled her eyes, "Yes well call it whatever you wish, he was a right arse at first but he saved me from Greyback and then he followed me here to England."

Eric interrupted, "Yes I did follow her, and I decided to offer my services to you with your dark lord problem."

"_Bloke makes it sound like a pest control issue."_

His keen hearing picked up on Ron's whispered sentence, "Is it not a 'pest control issue' as you just referred to it as?"

Ron turned beet red once more and remained silent.

Albus chose this moment to speak up, "Well we are glad to have you here Mr. Northman and as for your services, this could be very valuable to our cause as I am sure that the dark lord will be trying to gather your kind to his side."

"With my influence, I can see to it that the ones under my control will help your side."

"_What does he know about war?"_ Again, the red head whispered to his friend.

Eric turned to him, eyes darkened, "A lot more than you could even imagine boy."

Harry elbowed Ron and he became silent once more.

"In the meantime, I will summon an order meeting to be held by tomorrow and we can discuss our next course of action. For now however we will need to get you integrated with the way we do things around here and perhaps you can contribute some of what you know of war…." The old mans eyes sparkled as he said this and he continued, "Misters Potter and Weasley here have started a class all their own…"

Both boys looked to the headmaster in shock and surprise.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"So perhaps you could be so kind as to instill this knowledge of yours and more basic muggle fighting techniques to the students while also supervising them?"

Eric nodded.

"It's settled then, tomorrow come to my office by 8pm and we will get you situated in your new class."

Hermione felt a rush of excitement at the idea of the ancient vampire taking she could take and the boys groaned, wishing the headmaster hadn't come up with the idea at all.

Albus snapped his fingers and an elf appeared suddenly beside Eric, causing the 1,000 yr. vampire to snarl, fangs popping out.

Gasps from the golden trio filled the silent room as Albus concealed his laughter and gestured to his house elf to come to him. "Mitzy I want you to get a room ready here for Mr. Northman, as you can see he is a very special guest so if you could make it light tight…."

The elf nodded in understanding, "Of course Master Dumbledore, Mitzy goes now," And disappeared with a pop.

Eric felt his fangs retract and looked on in sheer amusement at the shocked faces of the two boys and the look of both shock and fascination on the beautiful witch who sat next to him.

He smirked and stood up with everyone else.

The headmaster bid everyone a goodnight, looking up at Eric, "I shall see you tomorrow evening Professor Northman, it is an honor to have you aboard."

Professor Northman…..he could get used to that title, yes, yes he could.

"Miss Granger as your first act of being the new head girl, if you could show him to his rooms I would be grateful, he is right outside of the Slytherin dorms."

Eric could swear the old man's eyes were twinkling brightly as he said this.

"Of course Professor, goodnight."

And with that everyone walked out of the office and into the corridor.

"Oi 'Mione, we'll walk with you up there." The red head immediately spoke up as he slung his arm around the petite witch.

Eric could see her discomfort and noticed her face change at the weird nickname.

"I'll be fine Ron, you and Harry should get to bed and let your mum know what is going on since you both just took off without so much as a note."

She was a bossy one, and not one to be ordered around, oh yes he was beginning to like her even more. He watched in amusement as the two boys nodded, shoulders slumped in defeat and turned away.

She glanced in Eric's direction and began walking down the corridor clearly expecting him to follow. He fell in step with her walking at a steady pace when the ginger headed boy's voice filled his ears.

"Bloody vampire, did you see the way that he was looking at her mate? It was right bloody disgusting. I'll kick his sorry ass if he tries to lay a hand on my girlfriend."

Without a second thought, Eric turned and using his vampiric speed, nearly slammed into Ron, fangs out. This boy would learn respect or he would be dealt with accordingly.

"Perhaps Mr. Weasley, "As he spoke, the boy's eyes widened in fright, "You shouldn't talk about others so rudely when they are within hearing distance." He grabbed his robes, pulling him closer, glaring down at him, "You would do well to just hold your tongue and as for kicking my ass we both know you wouldn't win."

Ron turned ash white and stumbled out of the vampires grasp, the boy who lived tugging his arm and hauling him away, shaking his head at his friend for his stupidity.

Eric watched them disappear down the corridor and turned back to the young witch who stood with her mouth opened in shock.

"You can't just grab students by their robes you know." She finally found her voice as they walked down to the dungeons leading into Slytherin territory.

"I will if they do not learn to respect me."

She sighed, knowing she would not win this, she could see the stubborn glint in the Viking's eye, and they fell into a somewhat comfortable silence until reaching his new room.

"This is it," They stopped in front of a portrait of a mermaid sitting on a rock as the waves crashed over it.

Eric looked in confusion about to ask why the hell they stopped in front of a painting when the mermaid scooted closer to the frame, "Password sir?"

"She wants you to set your password and then she'll open the door for you each time you come here." Hermione explained. "I'll take my leave now so you can set it and get acquainted with your rooms."

"Godric."

The mermaid smiled, "Godric." And with that, the portrait swung open revealing the door beneath it which also opened up.

Eric turned to look at the petite witch, "Goodnight Hermione." He all but purred out as he walked inside his new rooms, door shutting behind him.

Hermione stood for a few moments, wondering what had just happened. Normally one did not give out their passwords out to anyone and granted he was new to the wizarding world she thought she had done a good enough job explaining all of this. Finally she began moving, heading to her own new rooms, looking forward to a good night's sleep finally.

The only question on her mind now thanks to her unending curiosity of all things, was what or who was Godric.

Eric stood inside his rooms, taking in the large living area in front of him. He smirked and sat down on the couch, noticing how the windows where completely covered with curtains, completely shutting out any light.

With a sigh he stretched out, his mind wandering to the little witch he'd come all this way for. She was cute, he'd give her that, there was something about her that fascinated him besides her witchy capabilities and most of all, seeing her made him forget all about the fairy who'd just about thrown him out to be with another.

He thought about the little ginger boy who seemed to definitely be head over heels for her and she seemed obviously annoyed by him. He smirked thinking about the class he was to teach come tomorrow. He was going to have some fun that was for sure, he'd set his sights on the bushy haired witch and he wasn't about to lose to another again.


End file.
